El verdadero amor lo vale
by Elizabeth456
Summary: Elizabeth y Gina son 2 chicas que tuvieron que mudarse a un nuevo lugar y entrar a la preparatoria, donde conoceran a personas importantes y pasaran por situaciones que seran claves en su vida. Mientras que Ana y Rox,son 2 chicas que daran todo para seguir estando juntas, y confinuar sus vidas normalmente. Una relacion peligrosa acabara muy mal. [Peligro:muerte de un personaje.]


Holi a todos, bueno este fanfic es de como ya sabran CDM o Amour Sucre, y mi oc y dos chicas mas que me prestaron sus Oc estan en el, ellas son:  
Ananeko123, quien tiene a Castiel,GinanekoKawaiiBrony, quien tiene a Lysandro y Rox siniestra quien tiene a Armin.. Y yo tengo a Nathaniel..

 **[Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de CDM me pertenecen, solo mi Oc, y tres que me prestaron,para este fic]**

* * *

Para conocerce, el primer paso...

"Sweet Armonis, la preparatoria de sus sueños, venga a este majestuoso establecimiemto,ya abrimos las inscripciones para los nuevos alumnos, pero dece prisa, la puntualidad siempre es importante.." Leia una chica de cabello largo y rubio, ojos azul turquesa, tes blanca y de unos 17 años de edad, su ropa eran unos shorts azul marino oscuroa,una polera corta rosa, una chaqueta rosa y zapatos de tacon negro. Ese dia ella,mas tarde, se fue a inscribir a esa preparatoria.

Mas tarde

La misma chica se encontraba golpeando la puerta de una habitacion,con puerta azul marina y brillos dorados-Gina, estas aqui dentro ¿verdad?- dijo ella, a lo que una chica de cabello largo y rojo, con ojos dorados, camisa azul y faldra rosa, ademas de unos zapatos cafe claro,y una pulserita rosa claro, salio del cuarto y le dijo- si Elixabeth, estoy aqui..¿ que pasa?

-el almuerso ya esta, baja.-le dijo- vale- le respondio y ambas bajaron a comer. Mientras que Catherine comia, miro a Gina, quien parecia inapetente, y solo jugava con la comida. -¿que pasa Gina?

-..nada...solo, ¿porque tuvimos que mudarnos?

-Gina, sabes que deviamos venir, no podiamos seguir viviendo haya..

-lo se pero,yo, yo tenia una vida haya entiendes, tenia amigos, reputacion, conocia el lugar y a todos.. ahora, soy una extraña, y los demas SON extraños, este lugar me es desconocido.. que voy a hacer aqui, no conosco a nadie, ademas entramos en segundo año de la preparatoria,todos se conocen de antes y nosotras no conocemos a nadie. No me gusta este lugar.

-Vamos Gina.. no es tan malo, ademas, no teniamos opcion..

Luego se produjo un silencio.. ambas siguieron comiendo..Cuando Elizabeth termino, hablo- Bien-levanta su plato- cuando termimes ya sabes que hacer,mañana iremos a comprar las cosas para la escuela, yo ya te inscribi..

-vale..

Mientras tanto en otro lugar..

En otra parte de la ciudad dos chicas estaban paseando por la ciudad con bolsas, que traian sus materiales para la prepa, ellas ivan en segundo año, serian compañeras de Gina y Elizabeth.

-¿tenemos todo verdad?- dijo una chica con un top medio colegial blanco. Una falda azul corta y unos tacones marrones. De 1'67, piel blanca. Cabello rojo lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ojos azules. Tiene un tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda igualmente azul- si, creo..¿Tu tienes la lista verdad?- le dijo a la otra chica, una chica con cabello castaño que lleba recogido con una trenza cocida. Ojos chocolate. Tez blanca.Y bajita con su estatura de 1,58 cm.- si aqui la tengo Rox- dijo la primera chica- vale Ana,ahora detengamonos a cenar a algun lugar y vemos si tenemos todo.

-vale..

Hicieron lo dicho , revisaron la lista y no faltaba nada, luego cenaron y cada una se fue a su casa..

Paso una semana, Gina y Elizabeth se fueron adaptando a esa ciudad, y entonces llego el dia,de entrar a la prepa..

Elizabeth se habia vestido y estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras trataba de despertar a Gina.- ¡Gina despierta!-le gritaba hacia arriba- ¡Vas a llegar tarde!¡digo vamos, a llegar tarde!..- gritaba mientras ponia la mesa- ¡me estoy cambiando!- grito Gina-¡Vale! -le respondio Elizabeth..

Mientras tanto en casa de Ana. Ella se habia preparado y tomaba su dedayuno mientras mensajeaba con Rox, quien, hacia lo mismo que ella..

Ahora si, nuestras 4 chicas partieron hacia la prepa..

-¡date prisa Gina!¡vamos a llegar tarde! - le decia Elizabeth a Gina- ¡Ya voy! - decia esta ultima atandoce los cordones de los zapatos..- Ana mira, ahi esta Castiel. -decia Rox fuera de la prepa con Ana- que bien. - dijo Ana,sin animos. -hola, tabla de planchar- rio Castiel al llegar con ellas -¡Callate! - le dijo Ana- tabla de planchar

-Cassy.- dijo esta para ofenderle- no me digas asi.

-¡y tu no me digas tabla de planchar!..

-como quieras- decia mientras se iva- tabla de planchar- y solo se fue, feliz de aver comensado el año haciendo lo que ama, molestar a los demas...- dejalo Ana.. bueno, ¿vamos a clase?- le pregunto Rox- .. si, vamos.. dijo Ana..

Mientras tanto Elizabeth entro por primera ves a la preparatoria junto co Gina..

-¿ a donde se supone que devemos ir?- pregunto Gina- solo sigue caminando- le respondio Elizabeth, quien por ver hacia a tras, no noto que chocaba con un chico, y entonces cayo al suelo..- perdon - le dijo el ayudandola a parace- ¿estas bien? -le pregunto el-si-dijo esta parandoce- estoy.. bien..- entoncrs ella y el se vieron a los ojos, y fue como si una nueva estrella hubiece nacido.- ¿ como te llamas?- le dijo el- soy Elizabeth, Elizabeth ¿

.y tu..?

-yo soy Nathaniel. El delegado principal..

\- ¡eres tu! La directora me dijo que me mostrarias el lugar.

-¡ah! Tu eres la nueva..

-si, somos, junto con Gina, mi amiga..

-Hola,yo soy Gina-dijo esta- tambien soy nueva.

-genial, y dime Elizabeth, ¿de donde vienes?-le dijo Nathaniel a lo que lla respondio- bueno, no quisiera hablar de eso pero, podemos hablar de otras cosas dime.. ¿porque no me hablas de este lugar talves? -decia mientras ellos se ivan caminando dejando sola a Gina-bien, ustedes caminen..yo.. los alcanso mas tarde.. -dijo esta,quien ahora estaba sola, luego se fue a caminar por ahi, luego llego a una escalera, donde decidio sentarse, tomo su telefono y comenso a ver imagenes de ella y su mejor amigo,Ken, ellos se conocian desde muy pequeños, y eran muy amigos, lamentablemente ella tuvo que irse, y aunque prometio visitarlo, sabia que siempre lo extrañaria..

Entonces paso, alguien cubrio sus ojos,ella en un rapido movimiento lanso a quien cubria sus ojos al suelo y lo vio- ahu-dijo el-¿igual que siempre verdad?

-¡Kentin!-grito a ella al ver a su amigo, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse y abrasarlo-¿que haces aqui?

-mi madre hiso que me transfirieran. ¡ahora estudiaremos juntos!

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-ambos se volvieron a abrazar- oye ¿quieres galletas?

-¿son de chocolate?

-si Gina.

-¡Si!-dijo y el le dio unas cuatro galletas de chocolate- bueno, ¿te parece si vamos a explorar por aqui?-dijo Gina,entonces Ken repondio-claro,vamos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte.

Ana y Rox ya habian ENTRADO a la prepa, y Rox se habia encontrado con su novio Armin, hablavan mucho asi que Ana se aburrio, y en eso miro hacia el lado y vio a Catherine y Nathaniel caminando por el pasillo y hablando, ella solo conocia al delegado, pero a la chica con quien caminava no, Ana era muy curiosa y quiso ver quien era, pero se topo con otros dos desconocidos, Gina y Ken- Disculpen-dijo Ana curiosa- ¿son nuevos aqui?hamas los habia visto antes..- pregunto y Gina respondio- si, acabamos de llegar aqui, estamos algo perdidos, porque como ya te dijimos somos nuevos, ¿tu conoces pir aqui?

-Si,¿buscan un lugar en especifico?

-si, el baño-dijo Gina y sonrio, Ana acepto llevarlos, mientras ivan hacia alla les mostro los lugares por los que pasaban..

Mientras a fuera del establecimiento..

Una chica acompañada de otras dos chicas llegavan al lugar, se notava a leguas que eran las "populares". Ellas, entraron como siempre hacian al parecer... de ahi en adelante se puede decir que todo paso normalmente..

Y mientras con Rox.

-¡Oye Rox! -grito un chico tras ella-¡Armin!-grito Rox y ambos se abrasaron tiernamente..- awww-dijo otro chico que venia detras-Beso,beso,beso-dijo el-basta Alexi-dijo Rox.

-ahi quienes no te dan privacidad, y Alexi.-dijo Armin- jaja,es cierto-añadio Rox- vamos, no sean asi, si son novios no deveria incomodarles hacer cosas romanticas-se defendio Alexi- ay Alexi-dijieron Armin y Rox al unisono.

Mas tarde,antes del penultimo bloque(1) de clases .

Catherine estaba hablando con Nathaniel,mientras Gina y Ken, comian galletas y hacian cosas en sus cuadernos mientras hablavan.

Entonces mientras Elizabeth y Nathaniel estavan hablando, Nathaniel tuvo que irse a la sala de delegados,dejando a Elizabeth sola, hasta que una chica con cabello rubio,risado y largo se acerco a ella-¿tu eres la nueva?-le pregunto-si de echo..-dijo Elizabeth pero ella la interrumpio-¿sabes lo que le hacemos a las nuevas aqui?

-n-no..

-pues ahora lo veras- las dos chicas que la acompañavan, la empujaron dentro de un baño y cerraron por fuera- ¡Oigan!-gritava Elizabeth-¡Dejenme salir!¡Porfavor!

-¡Y no te acerques a Nathaniel jamas!-dijieron y se fueron.

-¿hola? ¡Auxilio!..¡Porfavor..! ¡Saquenme de aqui! ¡Auxilio!

. ..

* * *

Fin, por ahora.

primero que todo, lamento la demora pero,ultimamente esroy mas ocpuada que de costumbre,espero me disculpen, y segundo, lo de lo primero son las mismas rasones por las cuales no describi a los chicos de cdm.

solo les pido paciencia, y lo siento.

Bueno eso seria por ahora, gracias a las chicas por participar, nos leemos luego. Chauu.


End file.
